Chasing West
by Songbook12
Summary: Gwendolyn and Henry West- Wally's dead older sibling... and Jinx's old best friends. Henry is definitely dead- as in dead as a doornail- but... what about Gwendolyn? This is the story of a witch following a trail of bad luck, an eternally spinning needle, a girl wielding a dangerous secret, and chasing West.
1. Beware the Quiet Ones

**Wow, this is like, the third new story today... Now, whether or not I post this today is a different story.**

**Disclaimer- FINE! I DON'T OWN THEM *sob* Happy?**

* * *

**Chasing West**

**Chapter 1- Beware the Quiet Ones**

"Titans! Report to the living room!" Robin's voice blared over the intercom, interrupting the game of BS Beast Boy, Kid Flash, Cyborg, Bumble Bee and I were playing. I smirked and put down my last card.

"1 Queen."

"Bullshit!" Cyborg cried, desperate. I flipped the card over deftly- the Queen of Hearts. He growled as threw his cards onto the pile, as did everyone else.

"C'mon, Sparky. You can't expect to win if you've got Jinx hexing you!" Bumble Bee said in a playful tone.

I pointed my finger at her, "HEY! I did NOT hex Cyborg!" A paused, "I hexed Beast Boy."

"Dude!" he groaned as we got up to go to the living room. Kid Flash curled an arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. He then swept me off my feet and ran us down to the living room. The moment he put me down, he readjusted his grip so he was holding me around the waist again.

"We've got a new villain in town. She's got alone, or so it seems. The only information we have on her is that she's French and can turn the ground into quicksand."

_No. Please, let it not be her… _I mentally begged, crossing my fingers and hoping that luck was on my side.

"This is the picture we got of her." I took one look at her and everything slowed down. The sounds of my rushing blood and pounding heart filled my ears, leaving me unreachable from the concerned Titans. I simply stared, shaking from head to toe, at that woman.

_No…_

Manquer Sables Mouvants, or as we called her in English, 'Miss Quicksand'.

"Jinx! _Jinx!_" someone was frantically calling my name. I moaned before cracking my eyes open a bit, letting the light flow in. As my eyes adjusted, I opened them fully to see a blurry shaped standing over me- and one kneeling. Bright red hair and piercing blue eyes, blue eyes that were the only clear thing now.

"_Gwendolyn_?" I murmured.

"Jinx!" The person above me said, sounding relieved. The blurriness cleared from my eyes and I made out- Kid Flash. Not Gwen.

Robin crouched next to Kid Flash, "Jinx, what happened?"

"I- her- she- she was- Gwendolyn- chasm- quicksand- stuck-" I stuttered, starting to hyperventilate.

"Whoa whoa whoa, calm down, Jinxie!" Kid Flash anxiously rubbed my back as he helped me sit up, trying to calm me down.

"Jinx." Robin spoke slowly, "You don't need to speak, a nod would suffice. Do you know this woman?"

A jerky, mechanical nod.

"Is she dangerous?"

My eyes widened and I nodded very, very fast and multiple times.

"What is she called? If you can, just tell us."

I spoke in fluent French, my eyes wide and unfocused, sounding as though I was repeating something I had heard long ago. "Son nom est Manquer Sables Mouvants. Ne pas donner la chasse. Méfiez-vous des calmes, prenez garde les calmes, méfiez-vous les calmes, méfiez-vous, méfiez-vous... "

I couldn't stop repeating it, my tone growing louder until I was screaming, my pupils blown wide in fear. "Méfiez-vous! Méfiez-vous! Méfiez-vous! "

"Jinx!" Someone shouted again before I passed out for the second time that day.

**Robin's POV**

"Jinx!" Kid Flash shouted as Jinx screamed and passed out. I sighed wearily. What was different about this criminal?

Raven picked up on this through our bond and murmured, "Robin, this- this woman, she is like Jinx's Slade. Or- Joker." She almost whispered the word as I stiffened at it.

I nodded stiffly, "We'll do background research on her then. Find out who she is to Jinx."

"Friend Robin." Starfire said, floating over to them. "I have a feeling, we will not wish to know. Jinx does not fear easily."

I nodded, "Star, go help Wally, please. He needs it." She nodded determinedly and flew towards Wally. I caught Raven's arm as she was about to float off,

"She said , 'Her name is Miss Quicksand. Do not give chase. Beware the quiet ones, beware the quiet ones, beware the quiet ones, beware, beware…'" Robin whispered, not wanting Star to overhear this particular bit of information. Raven nodded grimly,

"I'll go do some research."

**Three hours later…**

I slammed my hand down on the desk. Nothing! We traced her back as far as her admittance to Darkway Prep. It was as though she just appeared one day at there doorstep, ready to be a villain.

"Rob, you need to take a break. I know you want to know- we all do, but… you can't do this." Cyborg said firmly, taking his shoulders and steering him towards the kitchen, "Dude, you need food. Now."

I groaned and submitted. It was easier than to fight him, and right now, I didn't have enough energy.

Kid Flash was pacing at super speed; a gold and red blur and he ran back and forth, back and forth. Raven was with Jinx in the med bay, waiting for her to wake back up.

At long last, the door slid open and Raven and Jinx walked back in. Jinx wordlessly walked over to the computer, pushed past me and typed into the computer.

IN a flat voice, she informed us, "She'll want to go to a jewelry store with tiger's eye gemstones. There are only three in town, but she'll go to the largest one so… there." She pointed to the Hungarian Drágakő (gem). Sure enough, within five minutes, they got a call saying the Drágakő's was being robbed.

**Jinx's POV**

_I knew it.. she won't leave me alone. Not now, not ever..._

_She won't let me be happy. I couldn't- can't- have anyone not her. Not my mother, disappeared in the woods, not my father, who killed himself out of grief, not my friends, not Gwendolyn..._

A tear fell down my cheek as I let myself cry for the first time in over five years.

**_Flashback_**

_"__I won't let you fall!" I screamed, keeping my hold tight. The ground shuddered again under me. Her bright, blue eyes met mine and I knew what she was going to do. Tears cascaded down my cheeks._

_"__it's either both of us or one of us."_

_"__I- I won't let go!" I declared with a small sob as a soft smile curled on Gwen's lips,_

_"__You don't have to." That was the worst feeling in the world- the one person I loved more than life itself, slipping out of my grasp. My teary gaze held hers until the dust swallowed her whole._

**_Flashback end_**

_"__I never even got to say goodbye." _I whispered, my eyes on that fateful spot. My fists clenched tightly, blood starting to drip from the half-moon cuts developing from my fingers, "You won't get away this time." My eyes were glowing brighter than they ever had before as I turned to them.

"Are we going or what?"

* * *

**This is gonna be a super angst-y story, just warning you... At least, I think it will. I'm not sure yet. **

**Review to prove your Loyalty!**

**~Somgbook12**


	2. Tiger's Eye

**Hi there! Hope you liked Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer- Only own the story...**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Tiger's Eye**

There she is... that- that- that _bitch!_ Rage boiled up, simmering jsut below the surface, if you lean a little closer, you can see past your reflection... I felt the cold, reassuring weight of my necklace. I could imagine the little pointer spinning madly in a never ending search...

"Bonsoir, mademoiselle Marzaroli. Comment a été votre recherche s'est passé? Je doute que vous avez eu beaucoup de succès, vous avez toujours été un ... déception._(Good evening, miss Marzaroli. How was your search been going? I doubt you've had much success, you've always been a... disappointment.)"_ She greeted me spitefully.

"Guess you still haven't gotten a good grip on English, have you?" I mocked.

"Quite the contrary, Miss Marzaroli. You really should be more respectful to your elders." Was the only warning she gave before her arm turned into quicksand and coated the area around me, every bit of it missing me.

"Your aim sucks." I commented with a smirk as I blasted a powerful beam that knocked her off her feet. She growled, then her searching gaze found Kid Flash. She sneered as he ran towards her. The area around her became quicksand and she laughed as he got stuck in it. The more he ran and struggled, the farther in he sunk. I stepped towards her, prepared the throw a hex. Her words stopped me,

"Now, now, Jinx- we don't want another Gwendolyn on our hands, do we?"

I hesitated. She took her chance,

"You should leave them- before you cause anymore trouble. Don't you remember what happened last time?" Then she dissolved into sand and melted into the floor. I stood their, my feet glued to the floor, watching absently as the rest of the Teen Titans grabbed Kid Flash and struggled to pull him out.

"He won't be able to get out like that." I said in a monotone. I walked over and glowing, pink rope-like things extended from my body and wrapped around him and pulled him out, burning off parts of his costume in the process.

"How'd you know that?" Bumble Bee asked.

"Got stuck in it for a while. Figured it out by myself." I answered in the same dead, uninterested, Raven tone. Then I turned and walked out, leaving them by the sandpit, stunned.

I walked into the living room, my face still void of emotion. Wally stood up immediately when he saw me. I took of my neck and presented it to him.

"This is yours."

"Wait- what do you mean-" I pressed a little button on the back of the locket and it opened up to reveal a golden compass with a jagged lightning bolt on it. Wally took out the compass, then looked at the two pictures in the locket- one was of a girl with bright, cherry red hair, blue eyes and freckles that perfectly matched Wally's, and the other was of the same girl and another girl with long, wavy, pink hair and pink cat eyes.

Wally opened the compass in a painstakingly slow manner and read the inscription-

_Property of Gwendolyn West_

_(Follow the needle!)_

_21350 Fayshade Road, _

_Tampa Bay Florida,_

_Wolfmarsh Manor_

* * *

**Wow... does Kid Flash have a sister *gasp***

**Review to prove your Loyalty!**

**~Songbook12**


	3. Chip

**Chapter 3! Yay!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own. how many times do i have to do this?**

**EVERY CHAPTER?! #*$(#_)!**

* * *

**Chapter 3- Chip**

For a while, he just stared at it. Then, his gaze went to the red and blue computer chip. He silently pinched it between his forefinger and thumb, inspecting it, then handed it to Robin so he could watch it, or listen to it.

My throat closed up, a lump forming as Gwendolyn's voice filled the room because of the surround speakers.

"_Hi there."_ She paused, before continuing, "_You listening to this means one of two things- you decided- hey, lets go snooping through Gwen's stuff again, or I'm… ah, let's say M.I.A. and Jinx gave this to you."_ There was a loud explosion in the background and sounds of shrill screams and shouts.

_"On second thought, if you're listening to this, I'm dead. If not, I'll throw this out and forget about it. Don't be mad at Jinx for not telling you about this, I made her promise not to before she took you to Uncle Barry's for safety. Uncle Barry promised not to tell you anything about me either, so you can't really be mad at anyone but me."_

_"You used to have two older sibling- Henry, who-" _she choked up and had to stop. When she spoke again, it was emotionless, _"Henry, who died today. He got stuck in the quicksand. Then me, who's about to die any minute now."_ She sounded bitter for a minute, but quickly recovered.

"_We came to this place for protection- Henry and I- we're__** freaks**__. We can't control the speed, we can't stand still, and when we do… there are problems. You aren't like us though, so you'll be ok. Don't be surprised if you end up like us, though, we attract the lightning, and I'd be surprised if you don't end up like us. If you do, Uncle Barry'll help you. Mom and Dad, when you see them, IF you see them, won't like you. You'll remind them of how they sent us away, how they're the cause of our deaths."_

_"I'm not sure what'll happen to Jinx, and I'm not sure I want to know if __**she**__ has anything to do with it, but Jinx'll find you. I know she will. She's as loyal as anything and she's got a good heart. She'll find you, and she'll probably stay with Uncle Barry, too. Don't worry if she doesn't come immediately, but that's kind of stupid since Jinx needs to be there for you to hear this."_

There was another explosion, this time much closer. More shrieks, the sounds of death filling the air- then the faint sound of fighting in the background.

_"Jinx'll protect you from her. You can trust Jinx. Jinx might not trust you, or anyone for that matter, but that's only because se was trained like that. Jinx won't mind if I tell you a little, I'm sure. She used to live at a government facility with other people like us after her parents sold her to them." _Gwendolyn's voice was disgusted and hate filled at that single thought,_ "She was trained to become an assassin, a puppet for whatever the government needed her to do. She wasn't treated very well, and she always wears this witch like clothing because- well, I'm not really sure why, but it's bullet proof and fire proof and basically everything proof. Henry and I were eavesdropping on the grown-ups here again when got caught when we heard them talk about it. Henry and Miss Lucy went and got her from there."_

There was a loud explosion and the crackling sounds of fire and… a weird, sliding, almost grating noise, like the sound sand makes only intensified tenfold. It was creepy, to say the least.

_"She's getting closer. Wally, if you ever meet her- stay away. Run away, quickly. Let Jinx deal with her, Jinx is the only one of us who'll be able to survive this. Just- __**don't do what Henry and I did. Please**__."_

Then there was an awful laugh and Gwendolyn screamed and we heard something very similar to a part of a cliff cracking off and falling. The last thing on the recording was someone very familiar shouting-

_"__**Gwendolyn**__!"_

"Jinx." Kid Flash spoke very, very quietly.

I didn't respond, lost in my memories.

"Jinx. What did they do?"

I closed my eyes. _Breath, Jinx. __**Breath.**_ I shook my head wordlessly, then opened my mouth and whispered what they'd done- the horrible, terrible thing they'd done.

* * *

**What do you think they did? IT's not as bad as it sounds, actually.**

**Review to prove your Loyalty!**

**~Songbook12**


	4. Drainage

**Well, here it is! Chapter 4!**

* * *

**Chapter 4- Drainage**

"They tried to drain her."

Kid Flash blinked, "What?"

"Drain. Suck the life and soul out of someone and put it in a little, tiny, claustrophobic rock. Kill them. It doesn't always work, but if you're careful enough, it's a permanent torture. She… she tried to kill you, and Henry and Gwendolyn were so mad… but it didn't work. It didn't work, and she killed us all instead." I clenched my eyes shut, my lungs shuddering as I relived the horrible experience of being trapped, the sand filling my nose and mouth and lungs, still alive but suffocating… stuck in the torture of it. And Kid was about to get stuck in it earlier.

"She didn't kill all of you, you're alive, aren't you?" Robin asked.

I let out a shuddering breath, "Not really."

Wally said slowly, "So… I used to have a brother and a sister, but they're dead?"

"She's not dead!" Jinx snapped. Kid looked hurt and she apologized.

"Sorry, it's just a... Touchy subject. I never trusted anyone before that, and..." She sighed, "I know she's not dead because she explained the compass to me. It's been in your family for centuries. Every time the current owner dies, the inscription changes. The needle always points towards the owner, which is always West for your family. Don't know why, it just is. It's why your last name is West. It's still spinning, but almost as though it can't find her, which means Gwendolyn's alive but... doesn't remember who she is. Gwendolyn had it for all of three minutes before handing it off to me so I could give it to you. I wasn't supposed to come back. Only, I came back because I had enough energy to save her too. When I got there, _she_ had made a large fissure behind the bit of the cliff Gwendolyn was on. She- she made the ground under Gwen's feet fall off. Gwen fell, and I grabbed her hand." I closed my eyes, "The quicksand was making me slide down. I didn't realize it then, but it did. Gwen knew it was either one of us or both of us, and I didn't want to choose. I couldn't. So, she choose for me and let go."

Nobody spoke for a minute or two.

"You were older than me, right?" Wally asked.

I nodded, already knowing were this was going. He was bound to ask eventually.

"How are you… younger than me now?" he questioned, clearly baffled.

"She encased me in quicksand after I refused to join her. I was made into a statue of quicksand because the coating was so thin. I was in a dead for twelve years before I came back to life somehow. That's when I figured out the hex rope thing. I'm the only one who had the proper set of powers to be able to beat her and survive her attacks. I think I died, but something made me come back. The compass changed to you at first, when she fell, but when I came back to life and checked so I could find you, it was Gwendolyn. I don't know how it happened, but it did."

Wally nodded, still confused. "So you died, came back to life after twelve years of being dead, and now are still only fourteen?"

"Yeah."

Wally paused, before grinning, "That's so cool!" I smiled weakly.

"I'm gonna go to bed, ok?" I nodded to everyone before heading off to my room for some much needed rest.

* * *

**OK, i have no idea were this story is going, so PLEEEEASE give me some ideas! Any ideas!**

**Review to prove your Loyalty!**

**~Songbook12**


	5. Water Under The Bridge

**HI there!**

* * *

**Chapter 5- Water Under The Bridge**

I crouched down low, staring into Jinx's bedroom window room. I've never been more relieved that I could fly. I watched as Jinx closed her curtains, changed, opened them again, and sat on her bed to start sketching. I smiled a little bit, happy to just watch. It had been so long since I'd last talked to her... I didn't want her to find me, I needed to think, but… I don't know if I should take the spell I'd found off the compass. I don't know.

Jinx was my friend, and Wally was my brother, and I'm positive they'll be happy together, but… I don't know if I should come back. I don't know if I should ever come back.

I tucked a bit of my flaming red hair behind my ear, thankful for once that when Jinx wanted something, she ignored everything else until she got that. And right now, she wanted to sketch.

I sighed and flew off, letting the storm above me pull me up. Wally's lucky he didn't get stuck with the magnetism thing. Sure, he can't fly at all, but I can only fly when it's stormy! Or near anything electric, so unless we're in the desert of countryside, I'm usually good with that.

It really does such to be magnetic though. Makes you run slower sometimes. Other times you run faster, but the point is- it's frustrating. I landed lightly on the water and started running so I wouldn't sink. _'I'll head back to… uh… the bridge, I suppose. No harm under bridge, right?_

Wrong.

I screamed as I was shot off the water by that demon's quicksand. I stood up, struggling to run through the quicksand, ending up sinking deeper in it. The demon walked out of the shadow's, smiling evilly at me, "I did not think any different. If Jinx is still alive, why wouldn't Gwendolyn be?"

I struggled to escape the sticky sand. "What do you want?" I hissed at her. She smiled a little wider, recognizing that I knew I was well and truly stuck.

"Just tying off loose ends." She said casually as the quicksand swallowed a little more of me. I glared at her, and then took off my gloves, revealing the lightning bolt on my palm. I rubbed my hands together at super speed and the lightning bolt glowed, as did my electric blue eyes. Electricity crackled between my fingertips and I pulled my hands apart, resisting the magnetism that tried to pull them together again. A orb of electricity appeared in my hands and I threw it at her. There was an explosion as it hit her. She growled and stood back up. She was about to finish me off with her weird turn-my-arms-into-quicksand-canons trick but a large wave slammed into her. She disappeared under the water.

A boy pulled himself out of the water. He was wearing a black, blue, and white wetsuit and had strange black eyes with white pupils (at least, I think they're pupils).

"Looked like you needed some help. I'm Aqualad." He said as he pulled me out of the quicksand. It made a sickening sucking sound when he finally got me out. I groaned at the sight of my pants and sneakers, "Well, there goes my only clothes. Way to be inconspicuous, Gwen." I laughed.

"Oh, sorry, I've got that…" he chuckled and summoned water to clean my whole body, not just my clothes. I examined my hair and my clothes then looked at him and said,

"I like you!" I grinned. He laughed,

"You're names Gwen?"

"Nah, it's Gwendolyn, but sure, Gwen'll work. Nice name, _Aqualad._ I take it you're a superhero or something? Because everyone knows, only superheroes have odd names."

"Yeah, I'm with the Teen Titans. Titans East, actually. So, what's your power? Since only heroes have odd names." He asked innocently. I laughed and said,

"Super speed, lightning and electricity stuff." I smiled a little, "And, as a plus, I'm basically a living magnet!" I added cheerily on an afterthought.

"Cool. You kinda remind me of Kid Flash, minus the whole magnetic and electricity thing. You related or something? I'm saying this mostly because of the hair and the eyes." He showed me a strand of my now nice hair. I pretended to look pissed and muttered jokingly under my breath,

"I _knew_ I should've died my hair!"

"I bet he'll be excited to see you. Wish my family was still around."

I grabbed his arm, "Oh, uh, heh, about the whole family thing… could you just _not_ tell him you say me? Because I'm kinda supposed to have died about 12 years ago thanks to that woman but… uh… I obviously am not dead. I came back to life somehow."

He stared at me, "No way! I have to tell him!"

"Please don't! Look, I need to tell him myself. It's really complicated, ok? Just- don't tell, please? I'm begging you! I don't beg, my pride won't allow it, but I'm seriously BEGGING! Do I need to like, get on my knees or something?!" I asked frantically.

"No, no, it's fine- I won't tell him, ok? Just… be careful. That woman didn't look to happy to see you." He warned. I nodded gratefully,

"Thanks."

* * *

**tah dah! Its Gwendolyn!**

**Review to prove your Loyalty!**

**Songbook12**


	6. I Don't Know

**Anyone have any ideas for this story?**

**Don't own.**

* * *

**Chapter 6- I don't know**

"Thanks." She said before flying off. I stared at her retreating form. …What just _happened_?

"I think you were just played." A familiar voice chuckled. I turned to see Raven,

"You're going to tell Kid Flash?"

"You promised you wouldn't tell him. I promised nothing." Raven reminded me. I nodded, satisfied,

"Should we- you, go tell them now?" I asked, staring at the illuminated Titans Tower. Raven shrugged and teleported us to the Tower.

"So, lemme get this straight- you promised my _sister,_ who I didn't even know _existed_ until now, that you wouldn't tell me about her?! Are you INSANE?" Kid Flash yelled at Aqualad. I sighed and put a hand on his arm, wishing Raven could've told us in the morning instead of late at night,

"Gwen was always a little manipulative- she probably just made Aqualad uncomfortably with the begging and all, so he agreed so she would stop. It worked on other people all the time.:" I soothed. He glared at Aqualad, though less angrily,

"I still don't get why he didn't just swim off." He grumbled,

"He's too polite." I reminded him with a sigh. Wally nodded and let me guide him back to his room, deep in thought. He grabbed my elbow before I could leave him at his door and dragged me into his room. He then closed- and _locked_- the door behind him.

"Why wouldn't she want to talk to us?" he asked, his arm resting comfortably around my hips. I leaned my head against his chest, listening to the steady beating of his heart.

"I don't know." I murmured, closing my weary eyes. I yawned and tried to pull out of his arms. He didn't let me, holding me closer instead, "Wally, I have to go to bed. I'm tired. Can you please let go?" I punctuated my last sentence with a, in Wally's opinion, adorable yawn where my mouth opened in a wide oval and my nose scrunched up. I thought it was unattractive.

"Hm… nah." He mumbled into my hair, then quite suddenly picking me up and throwing me onto his bed. I landed with an 'oof' and glared at him weakly. He smiled and tucked me in carefully next to him.

"Goodnight Jinxie." He whispered in my ear as sleep overcame me.

* * *

**I have no idea where this is going- this next chapter may take a long while until my muse comes back from vacation. *sigh* any ideas are helpful! Any at all!**

**Review to prove your Loyalty!**

**~Songbook12**


	7. Meeting

**I'm so sorry this took so long, I got some major writing block!**

**For those of you still reading this... thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 7- Meeting**

"All right Titans. We've got a new villain called Miss Quicksand. She can manipulate sand and turn her body into quicksand and sand. From what Jinx has explained, she used to work at the orphanage for children with unique abilities that Jinx used to go to. Something happened to her and she very suddenly killed everyone in the whole orphanage. Kid Flash, Jinx, and Gwendolyn were the only ones who survived, though Jinx and Gwendolyn were apparently dead for about 12 years before coming back to life." Robin told the assembled Titans.

"Who's Gwendolyn? And how can she have died, then come back to life?" Speedy questioned, his masked gaze narrowing slightly in skepticism.

"Gwendolyn is my older sister." Kid Flash said shortly. I elbowed him and whispered,

"Be nice! They're trying to _help,_ remember?" he glared at me petulantly, and then turned back to Speedy, "She's my long-lost-sister-I-never-even-knew-existed," he added.

Robin nodded and continued.

"Gwen and I were frozen in the sand for a while. It was kinda like a coma, I guess, and I guess we just woke back up." I clarified.

"So, what are we supposed to do about it?" Bumble Bee inquired curiously, "What are her weaknesses."

"Water." I said instantly, "Fire. Water makes her get to mushy and just like silt, and fire made her turn into stone."

"Hot Spot and Aqualad will be especially helpful, then. Where do you think she'd be?" Robin pressed.

I thought for a moment, "Probably trying to kill me, or Gwen. She hates Gwen more then me."

Kid Flash frowned slightly at that, but otherwise continued to sulk.

Robin turned to Aqualad and Raven. Poor them. It sucks to be interrogated by Robin, "Did she mention where she was going?" they both shook their heads.

The alarm screamed suddenly, causing most of us (minus Robin, who's used to it, and Aqualad and Speedy, who refuse to loose their cool _ever_) to jump and/or scream *coughBeastBoycough*.

We rushed to the computer and Robin pulled up the scene of the crime. After hacking the speed cameras in that area. Boxes came up all over the big computer screen, showing a tall woman with sandy blond hair and eyes, shooting quicksand globs at a comet of blue and orange. It stopped briefly to show a girl who looked like Kid Flash, only older and- well, a _girl _wearing blue jeans, sneakers, and a yellow blouse. She dodged another attack from the quicksand lady and continued to fight.

"Well, there's our answer."

* * *

**Updates will probably take awhile 'cuz I'm working on so many others stories... Like Dark Shadows, A Golden Eyed-Glitch, Bootless, and my lil' bro's fic, Pamela Isley Transformed. You should go read them while you're waiting!**

**If you read Dark Shadows, you should know now that's sequel to Nightshade.**

**Review to prove your Loyalty!**

**~Songbook12**


End file.
